Perdoname
by Cess007
Summary: **Segundo Capitulo** Regreso con mas tortura. Esta ves veremos todo desde el punto de Kagome.(Aficionados de los finales felices ni se les ocurra leerlo)¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!
1. Default Chapter

PERdONAME....BY Cess007   
  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Era la batalla final contra Naraku, estaba ya casi vencido...  
pero al darle el ultimo golpe se hizo un gran estruendo...  
  
Kagome...talvez no fui muy bueno contigo, siempre hize lo que queria...  
era necio, terco y a veces hasta malhumorado...  
espero que me entiendas, siempre estuve solo sin nadie que me quisiera...  
pero Kagome este dia yo estaba dispuesto a hacer mi orgullo a un lado...  
perdoname Kagome no pude decirte nada, pues pude oler a Naraku y por   
alguna razon y sin pensarlo empeze a persegirlo atravez del todo el bosque...  
  
Nunca te lo dije, pero yo siempre te estuve agradecido...  
Se que talvez sufriras mucho por no poder volver a verme, se que cuando dejes  
este tiempo pensaras en mi y que te sera dificil olvidar los sueños que tenias...  
  
Kagome...no llores, cuando Naraku exploto, me hirio a mi y a Miroku. Mi unico amigo,  
nunca se lo dije, pero realmente llege a considerlo como un compañero, el tampoco  
podra realizar sus sueños...y todo por que Naraku no quiso morir solo..tenia que llevarnos...  
Kagome diles a todos que vivi una gran felicidad con ellos, una que nunca habia sentido...  
  
Yo siempre soñe con el dia en que pudiera ser feliz, que realmente sintiera   
lo que es ser amado. Saber que una persona me necesita y me entiende...  
Dile a mi hermano que realmente nunca la odie, siempre quise que fueramos una familia...  
que pudieramos vivir juntos...el es la unica familia que me quedaba...   
  
Dile a Keade que ella fue como mi abuela, siepre estuvo ahi para curarme y ayudarnos...  
aconsejarme cuando te hacia enojar, me decia que me fuera a diculpar...y siempre lo hacia...  
Diles a todos aquellos que ayudamos que les estoy agradecido por mostrarme que aun existia  
esa parte humana de ayuda en mi...extrañare a todos...  
inclusive a Kouga...nunca lo mire como un enemigo mas bien como un rival...no es ironico que   
gracias a el haya descubierto todo lo que siento por ti...  
  
Maldito Naraku, hasta el final fue un ser despreciable, su final tambien fue el nuestro...  
destruyo no solo las ilusiones mias y las de Miroku, sino que con ellas todos nuestros anhelos  
de estar con ustedes...ser sus compañeros...pero nunca pudimos decircelos....  
  
Queria estar contigo cuando te graduaras, cuando ingresaras a la universidad, queria   
saber que es estar orgulloso de alguien...aunque siempre lo estuve de ti...  
  
A tu hermano dile que siempre fue divertido estar con el; dile a tu abuelo que fue agradable   
hablar con alguien que sabia de mi epoca...a tu madre dile que fue un placer conocerla y que fue  
una persona muy buena conmigo por aceptar a un demonio en su casa...  
Diles que ya no los vere mas...  
  
Kagome, ¿por que tuvo que pasarme a mi? Nadie merece este dolor de separase de ti, me fui sin  
decirtelo...sin decirte adios...sin darte las gracias por todo...  
  
Y pensar que hoy cuando despertastes, pude habertelo dicho, pero no pude...  
no encontre las palabras para decirtelo...era algo que nunca habia sentido...   
no sabia que era o como expresarlo...  
  
lo unico que se, es que estas tendida en el suelo...afortunadamente no tienes ningun daño,  
al menos estoy tranquilo sabiendo que estas a salvo...  
Abres tus ojos y me observas, te levantas y te arrastras hasta mi..estas muy lejos y   
cansada, no deberias esforzarte por mi... yo pronto partire...  
  
Dile a Kikio que se que hizo lo que pudo para curarme, hasta creo que la vi tratando de llorar,  
incluso de ofrecio a ir a buscar una hierbas...pero no creo que regrese a tiempo...  
de seguro descubrio que aun me queria...mas de lo que me deseaba ver muerto..pera ya era tarde..  
  
AY!!, Kagome siento que me muero lentamente con este dolor en mi pecho...nunca sabre que fue lo  
que me hirio...pero recuerda una cosa, que yo siempre te esperare en el otro mundo...  
no te preocupes por mi, a donde voy se que siempre estaras conmigo...  
inclusive si he de reencarnar pedire que sea en tu tiepo y que pueda conocerte...pedire por  
que ese sea mi destino...volverte a ver...tu tambien pide por ello..  
  
Tambien pide por Miroku, Sango lo extrañara a pesar de que siempre la hacia enojar...  
Ellos hacia una buena pareja..JAJAJAJA...aun recuerdo cuando aparecio aquella mujer que   
estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo a Miroku, lo celosa que se puso ella....JAJAJA..argh..creo  
que no debi reirme, me dolio...solo espero volverlo a ver alla a donde voy, sera divertido,  
por lo menos andar con el...aunque hara falta Sango para tenerlo a raya...  
  
¿Por que Kami?¿por que nosotos?  
Nunca supimos que fue lo que nos impacto, de hecho no sabiamos lo que habia pasado...  
hasta que caimos al suelo...sangrando, pensando que nunca mas las volveriamos a ver...  
  
¡¡te quiero tanto Kagome!! que pena que nunca mas podre ir a tu hogar a estar contigo...  
Me hubiera gustado ir contigo a eso que llamas escuela, ya no podremos ir el sabado   
al nuevo zoologico que dijistes...ya no podre ir a tu tiempo...  
  
Queria ser tu compañero...ahora solo sere un persona mas muerta en la epoca del Sengoku...  
Kagome, yo queria vivir...pero me tengo que ir. Se esta haciendo tarde....   
Yo se que vienes hacia aca...cuanta angustia debe haber en tu corazon en este momento...  
ojala pudiera esperarte...para decirte...para decite que yo...  
  
¿¿Que ese ruido??¿¿Por que Shippo habla tan agitado??¿¿¡no te vayas!??¿quien se va?...  
ah...soy yo...  
  
lo siento Kagome...no puedo esperarte mas...en verdad quiero esperarte pero ya no puedo...  
¿¡eh!? ¿Kagome ya estas aqui?...ahora si podre decirtelo...lo que siempre quize decirte...  
  
lo que queria decirte es...es...¡¡Aishiteru Kagome!!...aishiteru...........  
FIn.  
  
NA. Espero que le haya gustado, lo hize asi por que asi me sentia hace un par de semanas,  
afortunadamente ya no me siento asi(soy todo un psicopata depresivo)...  
Cualquier comentario, critica o queja escribanme(solo no se aceptan ni virus ni cadenas)...  
  
--Cess_007@hotmail.com--  
  
Reviews por Favor..... 


	2. Capitulo 2: No me dejes

Perdoname.

BY: Cess007

Ok, en el anterior vimos todo desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha, esta vez lo veremos desde el punto de vista de Kagome...

Bueno basta de explicaciones y empezemos con el fic. AFICIONADOS A  FIC CON FINALES MELOSOS Y FELICES LES RECOMIENDO **NO** LEERLO.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Al fin era la ultima batalla contra Naraku, lo estabamos venciendo...

pero todo sucedió tan rapido que no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar..

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que gritastes, blandiendo la tetsussaiga

y saltando hacia Naraku...hubo un destello y después nada...

A partir de aquí todo se vuelve confuso...

Me encuentro en algun lugar, en verdad no se donde estoy...

ni siquiera se CUANDO estoy, ¿sera el Sengoku o mi epoca?..

vamos, no se siquiera si estoy viva o muerta...

Lo unico que se es que estoy sola...

Pero que es esto ¿un sueño?..no, no lo creo..¿pero donde estoy?...

¿qué es este sentimiento?..¿angustia?¿miedo?...no lo se, pero...

tengo un mal presentimiento..

Me siento abandonada, estoy sola en un lugar desconocido..

sin nadie que conozca, tengo miedo...

Pero, que es eso...el Goshinboku, por fin algo conocido...

Sera me mejor que me diriga hacia el, talvez pueda hacer algo..

Pareciera que ese arbol juega un papel importante en mi vida..

Ahí..fue donde vi a Inuyasha por primera vez..

Donde pude descubrir mis sentimientos hacia el..

Donde atraves de nuestros sentimientos pudimos comunicarnos, 

a pesar de que estabamos en diferentes epocas.. 

Ese arbol ha traido mucho en mi vida...

Es como una especia de amuleto..

que solo ha me ha traido felicidad..

Me trajo al hombre que atrapo mi corazon, me trajo a...Inuyasha...

Cielos, no pense que estuviera tan lejos, ya me canse de correr..

¿quién esta ahí?..puedo ver la silueta de alguien..¿pero quien es?..   

se me hace familiar, pero no puedo distinguirla...

pero..es..es él....¿eres tu, Inuyasha?

¡¡Inuyasha!!, que bueno que eres tu, pense que estaba sola..

pense que me habias abandonado...que me habias olvidado..

pe..pero..¿por que estas tan triste Inuyasha?..

no entiendo ¿no estas feliz de verme?...

Que te ocurre...Inuyasha parece debil..

Pero..pero ¡estas sangrando, y mucho!..

¿por qué me miras asi Inuyasha?, me estas asustando..

¿¡eh!?¿a que te refieres con que no queda mucho tiempo?...

¿¡Adios!?...de que hablas...

¿por qué te despides Inuyasha?¿adonde vas?..

¿acaso ya no me quieres a tu lado?...

¡¡¡¿Por qué te despides?!!!!..me niego a creer que ya no me quieres a tu lado...

Se esta comportando extraño, su comportamiento no es normal...

Me habla con mucha suavidad, con cariño...es como si fueran sus ultimas palabras...

¡¿Pero que hace?!..se me esta acercando demasiado..demasiado..

¡¡¿Me..me..esta besando?!!..por Kami, ¡¡Me esta besando!!...

He esperado casi 2 años por este momento..es tan calido, tan dulce, tan apasionado...

Pero al romper el beso, me mira de nuevo con esos ojos llenos de tristesa...

me esta queriendo decir algo, esa mirada..¡¿en verdad se piensa ir?!

NO te vayas!, por lo que mas quieras; te lo pido, no te vayas....

¿y esa luz?..¿de donde salio?...al menos es tibia..

¿Inuyasha puedes verla?..eh..no esta...¿Inuyasha donde estas?..

Esa luz a donde me lleva..estoy..¿regresando?¿a donde?

Argh!..¿que es este dolor?..me siento muy mal..

me duele todo el cuerpo...como si me hubiera pasado un camion por encima..

no puedo moverme, el dolor no me deja...

¿pero donde estoy esta vez?..y ¿Cuándo estoy?

es..es..es el campo de batalla...

ahora lo recuerdo era donde estabamos...aquí peleamos contra Naraku..

o sea que estamos en el Sengoku Jidai..

pero..¿dónde esta?..eh, y ¿qué fue de Inuyasha?...

¡Ahí esta!, esta..¿tendido en el suelo?

¿por que esta asi?..acaso esta lastimado, no creo, pero..

no me gusta esto, me da un mal presentimiento..

Inuyasha no puede estar lastimado ¡NO PUEDE!...

Se que se curara como lo ha hecho antes..se que para mañana estara bien

Volteo y puedo ver a Sango levantándose con un gra esfuerzo

Creo que esta menos golpeada que yo..que bueno eso me recomforta un poco

Pero ¿por qué se dirige hacia donde esta Miroku?..¿que sucede?

Miro..¿Miroku?..que le pasa ¿por qué no se mueve?..

¡NO! El no...no puede..no puede ser cierto..¡es mentira!

Se que Miroku se levantara e intentara hacerle algo a Sango..

Estoy segura que lo hara...el no puede estar realmente...

¿¿o si??...

De nuevo la angustia me invade, volteo hacia a Inuyasha..

¡NO!¡¡El NO!!, pero siento como si se me cayera el mundo encima,

cuando lo veo escupir sangre...

¡Quiero corres con el!¡Abrazarlo!¡Quiero estar con el!

Pero a penas puede moverme..

Con mucho esfuerzo logro pararme..y me acerco a el..

Mi mente quiere aferrase a la idea de que esta bien, de que se salvara..

Pero..pero mi corazon no esta seguro..tiene dudas..temor..

¡Argh! Me falta poco para llegar con él, pero mi cuerpo esta dormido..

aunque empiezo a sentirme mejor, creo que solo sera cuestion de tiempo...

¿¡Shippo!? ¿qué hace él aquí?, bueno por lo menos se que esta a salvo..

parece no haber recibido ninguna clase de daño...que alivio..

creo que fue buena idea de Inuyasha no permitirle estar cerca durante la pelea...

Hablando de eso que bueno que Shippo esta al lado de Inuyasha...

¡¿por qué me mira asi Shippo?!..¡¿qué le pasa a Inuyasha, Shippo?!

El...¡¿no esta malherido, verdad?!...¡¿no esta..no esta..!?

Al sentarme a su lado, todas mis esperanzas se desvanecen...

Esta muy grave, sangrando demasiado, sino lo ayudamos pronto...

Esta balbuceando algo, pero no puedo oirlo..creo que no tiene fuerzas para hablar mas alto..

¡¡¿Me amas?!!..¡¿en verdad lo dijo?!..¡¡Yo tambien te amo Inuyasha!!..

pero ahora debes descans...¡¿Inuyasha?!..¡No!¡Despierta!¡DESPIERTA!..

¡ABRE LOS OJO INUYASHA!..¡NO ME DEJES, DESPIERTA!..

Sango se levanta y se sienta a mi lado y susurra..

      "Kagome...dejalo.._ellos_ estan.."

¡¡NO!!, me niego a creerlo, no puede ser cierto;¡¡DESPIERTA MALDITO!!¡¡NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA!!

Grito miestra golpeo se cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, estoy segura que si lo insulto,

se levatara para decirme que fue una broma, que solo estaba fingiendo, o mejor aun,

que todo es un sueño de Naraku, si eso debe de ser..¡¡LEVANTATE!!..

      "Vamos Kagome.._ellos__...ellos.._estan...**muertos...**"

**FIN.**

Es oficial. **Estoy realmente enfermo**. Espéro que puedan(sino pueden pues no) disfrutar este fic tanto como lo hize yo escribiéndolo(aunque no lo disfrute pero es un decir)Si quieren decirme algo aparte de que morire sino hayo la manera de ponerle un final feliz a este fic; o lo que es lo mismo dejenme sus comentarios, quejas(que estoy seguro habra muchas), comentarios, halagos(con fics como estos no creo ke deba pedirlos pero total) escríbanme a Cess_007@hotmail.com...¡hey!, pero antes de que me llenen de mails bombas lean el siguiente fic, que les adivierto desde ahorita NO se los recomiendo a personas de mente Inocente y pura.(Si lo leen sabran porke) 

PERO ANTES DE QUE SE VAYAN NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS...


End file.
